The present disclosure relates to a panel control device that may control a touch panel on which writing may be performed by pressing on a panel face with a stylus, a fingertip, or the like, as well as to a panel control method and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
A touch panel is known on which writing can be performed by pressing on a panel face with a stylus, a fingertip, or the like (hereinafter referred to as the input portion). With this sort of touch panel, there are cases in which, in the course of the writing by the input portion, the panel face is pressed by something other than the input portion, such as the palm of a hand, a knuckle, an arm, a wristwatch, an item of clothing, or the like. In this sort of case, it is necessary to distinguish between an area that has been pressed by the input portion and an area that has been pressed by something other than the input portion.
A technology has been disclosed that distinguishes between an area pressed by a fingertip and an area pressed by a portion of the palm of a hand, according to the surface area of the pressed area, for example. With this technology, in a case where the surface area of the pressed area is small, a determination is made that the pressed area has been pressed by a fingertip. In contrast, in a case where the surface area of the pressed area is large, a determination is made that the pressed area has been pressed by a portion of the palm of a hand.